Maternal Instinct
by Exhale Vanilla Lace
Summary: Hey Orochimaru-sama, you know that kid you sent me to kidnap? Yeah, I adopted him instead. No hard feelings. PS: I ate your pocky..." Naruto has always had the power to change people, this time he just did it to an awkward psychopath... when he was 7...
1. PS: I Ate Your Pocky

**A/N: **Okay, people. I'm taking a shot at the Naruto Guardian fic and I think you'll find it… slightly different from how they're usually written. I've no idea who I'm sticking my character with, I feel like I should put that out there right now. But I'm open for voting and suggestions if you guys want, in fact, please, by all means VOTE! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… depressing, right? -.-'

**Chapter 1**

**PS: I Ate Your Pocky**

_**(But to someone like me, a relatively antisocial, murdering spy, who may or may not have Asperger's Syndrome, Uzumaki was a genius in the making.…)**_

Orochimaru had always been an ambitious sort of fellow, if you asked me. I mean, honestly, did he actually think he could control the power of a true demon? But really, it was none of my affair what happened after I came through with my mission, and, if the demon went out of control and they all died because they had been idiots, well, I didn't see how that had any effect on me. Even if the thing got loose and started wreaking havoc, I couldn't find it in me to care much, this whole world could go to hell, for all I gave a damn.

Besides, I wasn't being paid to offer my advice, and it was generally bad for business when you told your employer that they were being a complete moron.

I smirked at the idea.

I was not so cocky as to think myself capable of defeating the snake, but I knew if he ever wanted my head, he'd have to catch me first. Which was something he'd never be able to accomplish. Ever.

True, I had not been hired for my advice, that wasn't the kind of person he needed for this job. Orochimaru had requested my assistance in this mission because he needed my stealth more than anything right now. I was primarily a spy, a simple information collector who would be in and out of circumstance before the enemy could even flinch. Second, I was an assassin, because I was not incredibly strong, I relied heavily on pressure points and vital areas to get the job done before they had a chance to confront me for what I was.

So really, if anyone truly powerful were to come after me, I would run for it. I was not a coward, per say, but I wasn't stupid either. I simply knew what my limits were and if the situation wasn't worth it, I would be out of there before you knew it. And though people say 'you can't run or hide forever,' I was the living reason that could prove them wrong; I really could run and hide forever. I had never been able to come up with a single good reason to die, mind you. All the things I've done that involved people were my missions and those weren't, in any way, good reasons to die.

Nevertheless, there was never a mission I'd failed to complete, and Orochimaru was offering a hefty sum for this simple kidnapping, no matter how stupid the whole thing was. So sure, I'd decided to take the job. This wasn't the first time I'd done business with Orochimaru either, and despite his incredibly creepy nature, his lack of respect in regards to personal space, and his annoying habit of not so subtly suggesting I join him as a permanent subordinate, he always came through with the price. Then again, he also knew that if he didn't come through with the price, he'd loose any and all business with me, possibly permanently. What was even better was that he knew if I chose to refuse him there was nothing he could do about it. There was no contact link between us except the ones I allowed and I always came to the client.

I had only just received orders to kidnap the boy. His name was Uzumaki Naruto and he was supposedly living alone in the Tranzen Apartments of Konohagakure no Sato. I didn't ask why a seven-year-old boy was living by himself because, frankly, I didn't care. What did interest me was that the boy was on constant ANBU watch. It also explained why I had been called in.

Orochimaru did not tell me what it was that resided within the child, but that suited me just fine, as it wasn't hard to figure out. I had made it my business to know all about my clients, they're pasts and of course, they're current associates. It was only natural for me, because how would I have found him otherwise? These findings were what led me to the Akatsuki base, and so to my client. And naturally, since I made it my business to know these things, I also had prior knowledge that the Akatsuki, though still a young organization, was rather intent on demon containers. A rather high goal in my opinion, but again, I was not paid to give my opinion.

This base, much to my annoyance, was different from the one they'd occupied when I had last done business our little Snake. I had a suspicion that they moved specifically because I had been able to find it. They could, of course, try to hide from me all they wanted, the fact remained that I would always find them. It was my job, after all.

Then again, perhaps I was thinking too deeply into this. I'd recently discovered that Akatsuki was on their way to recruiting a new member, a boy by the name of Itachi, if I was not mistaken. And I wasn't. I'd done a bit more digging on the boy after I'd discovered—completely by accident, mind you—that he was very young, three years my junior come June. Of course, I'd heard of the Uchiha prodigy before—I'd be ashamed if I hadn't—but I'd soon learn more than was normal about him, under the guise that he was an associate of my client.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I poured a long-expired carton of milk down the sink drain. Much like dying, I couldn't think of a reason why anyone would want to join the Akatsuki. I mean, really, they never had food at any of their bases. Not good food anyway. And no, I'm not fat, so you can drop that train of thought. I just have a bit of a weak spot concerning sweets. They also seemed to have a consistency in where they resided. Dark, dank, and damp; the triple D's.

Perhaps if I ran into the boy while in Konoha I could warn him.

"Ah, I see you'll be leaving soon then, Tanaka-san." I did not have to look at him to tell the boy was smirking; he was always smirking when he wasn't undercover. So it was for the sole purpose of bruising the cocky medic's ego that I did not turn immediately once he addressed me; just to show him the he had not been successful in sneaking up on me.

"Hm, you catch on quickly," I commented with very little enthusiasm. I still had yet to pull my head out of the fridge.

"You do always seem to raid the kitchen before you go anywhere." He did not approach nor give any hint that I'd annoyed him in the slightest. Finally, I withdrew myself to look him in the face with raised eyebrows.

"You've realized this, and yet I still come to these bases and find the food supply lacking. I'm hurt, Yakushi-kun." I watched his smirk grow, but did not regret my choice in suffix. I would not show him the same respect as I did Orochimaru, because he was not my employer. He may have been a subordinate of my employer, but I didn't particularly care and I most certainly did not take orders from him.

"When will you call me Kabuto?"

"When I find it in myself to care." I was only mildly impressed by his lack of reaction in that polite façade of his, for I knew everything there was to know about Yakushi Kabuto, the 15-year-old underling spy to Orochimaru and Sasori, Blood type: AB.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere failing a Chunin exam?"

"Now now Tanaka-chan, we're all friends here," he said slyly, and there was not a moment when I was unaware of his change in suffix. That was just fine with me. If Helmet-boy(1) over there wanted to play a little game with me, I wasn't going to stop him. "I'd like to thank you again for the cards."(2)

"Think of them as a late birthday gift," I said lightly, leaving the fridge to search the cabinets. Late indeed, for it was already greatly into April and his birthday had passed in February.

"But I paid for them, Tanaka-chan." He took a few subtle steps into the kitchen.

"Then don't thank me, Yakushi-kun. It's all a part of the job." I nodded to him, abandoning my search completely upon realizing that it would be a lost cause.

I admit to being slightly surprised at how close he had gotten, but not enough to let it show, thankfully. The boy was taller then me by several inches, though I was his senior by almost a year. Much like Orochimaru, Kabuto held little regard for personal space and I found my amber eyes narrowing at his blatant disrespect.

"I will make sure there is something in the kitchen for you… upon your return." Onyx eyes glinted behind those glasses with an intent I was unsure of. I was somewhat fond of the boy. I had to have been, or he'd never have received those valuable info cards. He was intelligent beyond his age and we shared similar fighting techniques. However, I'd never really been able to decipher what went on in his head; I don't think Orochimaru knew either, and this intrigued me. But only slightly, not enough for me to waste my time with. I had a feeling I didn't particularly want to know either, and I always trusted those kinds of feelings.

"That would be, much appreciated… Yakushi-kun." I gave him a coy smile and my voice had dropped a notch to utter the sentence. He smirked again and took two steps back as though deciding to stand down. Smart boy.

"When will you call me Kabuto?" he asked again, though lacing the question with an amusement that said he liked the game we played.

I swept passed him, letting the smile stay, for whatever it was he thought we were doing, I had clearly come out the victor. "When I find it in myself to care."

I was glad when he didn't follow me out of the kitchen, for I rather liked the note we had departed on. This however, also marked that it was time for me to leave, as was routine. It was very unlikely that anyone else in the base would talk to me; so really, my work here was done until I came with the boy and pocketed my price.

Very few people at the Akatsuki bases ever spoke to me. Generally, it was just Orochimaru, for he was my employer, and Kabuto, because he had the gall. I had once found myself in the kitchen with the puppet master, Sasori, while taking something green and moldy out of their fridge. He had raised an eyebrow and I had waved casually before politely offering the ice cream I had found hiding behind the offending green scum and was about to indulge myself in. I knew he would decline, which was just fine with me, for I never had particularly liked sharing. But he had otherwise not shown any interest in the new stranger at the base, dubbing it 'not his problem.' He hadn't spoken a word to me and I found myself fond of the man who was my employer's partner.

I pulled my dark hair into a ponytail and tightened my traveling jacket around me as I exited the place and prepared myself for the trip to Konoha. 'Two days,' I decided. If it didn't rain, I could make it there in two days. 'Perfect.'

**--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--**

I looked up at the tall gates of Konoha. It had been a good year or so since I'd last been here. From what I'd remembered, it was a rather nice village, quite peaceful, a little on the boring side, in my opinion. But nevertheless, I would not be here very long so I schooled an innocent smile on my face and widened my eyes into a doe-like expression.

"Excuse me."

I feigned shock as the ninja appeared before me. He was Chunin, if I was not mistaken, but young and with a welcoming smile that almost made me laugh. He really had no idea who I was, for if he had, he would most certainly not be smiling. "State your name and business," he asked politely.

"I am Tanaka Arisa, and I'm just visiting." I gave him a sweet smile. He nodded.

"Are you a ninja, Tanaka?" I found it funny he was even asking that question, it would be so easy to lie to it. Fortunately, I didn't even need to lie.

"Nope!" I wasn't, not officially anyway. There was no country that held my allegiance and I'd never so much as taken an exam before.

"And where are you coming from?" he continued, as was his duty.

"Suna, I'm afraid. I'm going to have to say I much prefer the trees here, though. I'm thinking about moving here. What do you think?" I rambled. That's right, cuz in his eyes, I'm just a normal sixteen-year-old girl with black hair, gold eyes, and one hell of a tan.

"It's lovely here and I'm sure you'd be welcomed. Konoha's in a peaceful time right now," he admitted with a shy smile. "I'm Umino Iruka, by the way, if you have any troubles please feel free to come to me." His offer was sincere, which did, in fact, surprise me, but that's how they were in Konoha, so I'd have to get used to it. "You may go through."

"Thanks!" I nodded and brushed by him.

'Iruka Umino. 21-year-old academy instructor, come May 26. Blood Type A. Proficient in all fields. Specialty Jutsu: Sealed Bomb Square Release. By guessing, I'd peg his height around 5 feet 8 inches. And he was thin, 150 lbs tops.' The question was, could I take him if something went wrong? Yes, easily. He trusted too easily.

Step one complete.

**--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--**

I bought a map.

It's not what it looks like. I'm not 'forgetting' my duties in honor of sightseeing this rather lovely village. I'm simply 'getting to know my surroundings.' So with a smile and delightfully faked excitement I scouted the entire town and picked out the best routs of escape, should my mission go wrong. Granted, I had it limited in certain areas, for if I made the mistake of being caught, it would be when I already had the boy. Perhaps it is cocky of me to think it impossible that something should occur between now and then, but I really do think that highly of myself.

'I'm damn good at what I do.'

I stopped briefly at an art store to examine a painting of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It was a giant—and when I say giant, I mean, it's like Godzilla—orange fox with nine long tails that swept about its body in a chaotic way. It was a good painting and looking at it almost made me laugh.

Did they really think they could control that thing? Holy shit, I was glad I wouldn't be there when they took it out of its cage. That poor child, Naruto. Though I admit, when it killed them all, Orochimaru's rather… profitable business would go with it, and it would be a right shame to lose someone like Kabuto.

But again, I wasn't being paid for my opinion. So I shrugged and exited the building in favor of finding a place I could spend the night.

I was a patient person and I would do my mission the right way. If there were, in fact, ANBU guarding the child, then I would need just a bit more time…

"Oomf!" I staggered backwards, blinking in surprise. Something, or rather someone, had almost completely bowled me over. My eyes darted around to find the source and came to rest upon a boy who had gone flying backwards and was now rubbing his backside with a pained expression.

He was… cute; with blond hair spiked in a messy fashion. He was also young and, I suspected, short for his age. The kid was like two feet shorter than I was, and I was most certainly not tall.

"Eh? Sorry, lady!" he exclaimed, jumping up and glancing behind him with a worried expression.

"Hey! Get back here!" someone yelled. They sounded angry.

"Uh-oh. Gotta go!" he said, but I didn't know if he was speaking to me or just saying it. I felt a smile curling at my lips, and it was not the innocent excited one I'd used in my tourist act. This smile was crueler, but amused, and my hand shot out to catch the boy by the shoulder. And he yelled. Damn, that child had a set of lungs on him. And he struggled with an impressive persistence.

I clamped my hand over his mouth and stretched my other arm over his shoulders to hold him steady. He screamed indignantly through my hand and I twitched, for it had done little to muffle the sound. Then, I dragged us both into the nearest alleyway and pinned him between the wall and myself.

He stilled completely as the voices were getting closer and then… they passed us.

The boy's adorable blue eyes radiated confusion and I felt it safe to remove my hold on him. He staggered away from me, breathing as though he'd just run miles.

"Y-You…" His form trembled and I didn't quiet understand. I'd only ever received that look from people who thought I was going to harm them; did this boy not understand I had just saved him?

"Goodness, child, what on earth did you do to them?" I asked, giving him a warmly interested look and he smiled. It was shy and unsure, but a smile just the same.

He mumbled something I didn't quite catch.

"I'm sorry," I started, kneeling down to his height. "What did you say?"

"Well one of them is really scared of bugs, right? And he had it coming to him for calling me a-a…" The boy swallowed and I grinned at him, deciding I liked him.

"So you used his fear against him, ne?" His worried eyes darted up to mine. "That's very clever… Naruto-kun." He cracked a smile and didn't deny the name.

**--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--**

Uzumaki Naruto: Was only 7 years old. Blood Type: B and he was destined to be great. It was pure luck that I had run into my target so early on in the game. And when he left me in the alleyway, I found myself intensely fond of the brilliant child.

It's very true that Naruto was lacking in several areas of a shinobi. He had nothing as far as Genjutsu was concerned. Naruto had a poor Taijutsu stance that was more likely to get him killed than anything else was. No doubt, that had been his teacher's desire. His Ninjutsu was nonexistent. As far as I knew, he wasn't able to produce even the simplest of Jutsu. It made me wonder how stupid his instructors really were. Anyone with half an education could tell the child didn't have the control for those kinds of Jutsu. His reserves would have to be ridiculously large. He'd be better off learning upper level Jutsu until he got the proper control. Then again, perhaps they did know.

Ten minutes with the boy was all I needed to know that this village hated him. They loathed him because they feared him. They were cowards treating a hero like scum. No, they treated him worse than scum. They treated him like something I'd have pulled out of the Akatsuki refrigerator.

He was not as withdrawn as I personally thought he'd have been. I had imagined him something like the Ichibi container. And young Gaara of the Sand, as far as I had been informed, had gone from bad to worse to homicidal.

To the untrained eye, Uzumaki was a worthless prankster with a stupid grin. To an unbiased physiatrist, Naruto could be reviled as wearing a mask to hide his pain. But to someone like me—a relatively antisocial, murdering spy, who may or may not have Asperger's Syndrome—Uzumaki was a genius in the making.

He hadn't just poured a bucket of water on a guy who more than likely had beaten the child before. Uzumaki Naruto had looked for the information on what would really get back at this guy. He had gone and found this man's fears and then he had used them in his mini revenge plot. For a seven-year-old to be that perceptive was amazing. I would watch him, for now. Just watch the boy until I could take him.

**--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--**

I spent the next few weeks trailing Uzumaki Naruto, doing what I do best, and gathering information. His diet was horrid. How anyone could live solely off scraps and ramen was completely beyond me. But again, this was not his fault.

This village dearly needed a wakeup call. It was lovely and prosperous in this time of peace, powerful as a nation and yet it rotted at its core. Fear drove decisions at a poor perspective and, in their mad need to blame something, they turned their hate on a child. A boy with hands soaked in innocence. They would taint him if they hadn't already. Infect him with the horrid decomposition that already plagued the old generation and was seeping by association into the new.

And it made me angry.

Every insult cast at the child, every glare, every refusal, made me want to blow this entire village into the ground. I wanted to grind this entire place to dust beneath the heal of my comfortable yet stylish boots. Every moment alone in his apartment was a moment without his smile, and every moment his tears were shed, there was no one to comfort him.

How he must have hated this village for what they'd done to him. How he must have wanted revenge upon them.

I watched them beat him, spit on him, abuse him, yet I had not thrown my cover. But I let the anger build within me. Nothing was worse in my golden eyes than a hypocrite was. You could not trust the words they said, you could not infer the actions they'd make, and you most certainly could not rely upon them.

And oh, how the son of the Yondaime must have wanted to destroy the village that had taken everything from him. His father, his childhood, his dignity, his happiness. Gone. All gone. To save a village that deserved to be crushed by the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

I watched the boy well into May before I met with him again.

"We meet again, little fox!" I announced, baring a real grin as I slid into the seat next to his.

"Eh? Oh! It's you!" He seemed shocked, as though he'd thought he'd never see me again, and perhaps he had.

"The ramen here any good, kid?" I asked.

"Oh ya! Ramen here is the best! Believe it!" His voice was… loud, but he was still cute. It was the first time I had ever wanted to pinch anyone's cheeks, but deciding that would be entirely odd, I settled for ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Alright then, I'll take one Chicken Ramen, please!" I ordered. The owner was a nice man who I subconsciously decided to let live should I ever destroy this place. His little daughter also, who I'd seen helping out in the back on occasion. "Have you been staying out of trouble, Naruto-kun?" I asked, though it was for the soul purpose of normality, for I already knew the answer and then some.

"Um…" He looked down guiltily and, though I'd trailed the boy for so long, the response still surprised me.

"Order another bowl, Naruto-kun. I'm paying," I said. It was not really an offer either. I was better at commands. But his face lit up and he ordered just the same.

**--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--**

Leaving the booth that day, I concluded that I would be more than happy to kidnap Uzumaki Naruto. I would consider it a pleasure, nay, a privilege to take him from this horrid place. I would ask him, and he would take my hand. He was absolutely adorable. Then I'd ask Orochimaru if I could keep him!

I stopped dead at that thought. What was wrong with me? I wanted to keep Naruto? Why didn't that sound right? Oh, right. I work alone, I live alone, and I'd probably twist the child before he hit puberty. And I wanted to keep Uzumaki Naruto.

…

Crap.

**--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--**

I put off actually kidnapping him far more than was necessary and I was running out of excuses. I couldn't use the ANBU one very much for I'd learned their routine and, in doing so, I also learned which time there were people on guard who really didn't give a damn what happened to Naruto.

I also became unreasonably grateful to the ANBU I found assisting the boy. The one with the dog mask and silver hair helped the most. I watched him discreetly save the boy from assassination attempts such as poisoning or being run over by a cart. Naruto was hardly being guarded by the ANBU so much as they were protecting him.

But every time the perfect chance presented itself, it was when something greatly unjust was happening to Naruto. That would fill me with anger, the anger would confuse me, and I would have to leave. I would have to leave and regain control of myself, for it was all very new to me. I never had a problem controlling my emotions before. Never. It was just part of the job.

Something about that boy was off, I could tell. Something made me want to protect him. Get him the hell away from this village and protect him. It was so foreign to me. I was not scared, per say. I just wanted to know, I wanted to figure it all out.

So I would remind myself that I had plenty of time to kidnap him. Then, I would sink away into the dark.

"Aniki, Aniki! I'm top in my class again!" a boy shouted. I thought nothing of the conversation, aside from the fact that I had really put off taking Naruto for so very long. If they'd gotten their grades then surely we'd entered June. I ignored the child until… "Itachi, will you help train me today!?"

My head swiveled to the left and I spun fluidly to see the young child, no older than my Naruto, and his older brother.

Uchiha Itachi's photo did not do him justice, and I grudgingly decided I'd have to store away this real image of him in my mind to compensate. He was still shorter than I was, but just barely, and he walked with such confidence it was marvelous. Uchiha Itachi: Blood Type AB and he was handsome for his age. At this moment, before me was a boy almost thirteen years old and he was already powerful enough to be zeroed in on by people like the Akatsuki.

He became a ninja at the tender age of 7, only three years after the end of the war, which, no doubt, had some effect on him. When he turned 8, he awoke his Sharingan, only to become a Chunin when he hit 10. And now he had just become an ANBU captain. And on a side note, he liked dango.

He was so powerful; I doubted that I could take him. But then again, he was a Genjutsu specialist, so if it ever came down to it, I did, in fact, stand a chance.

Genjutsu was in my very blood. It was a key factor in what made me so very good at what I did. Genjutsu could never work on me. Half the time, I never even noticed anything had been cast, I wouldn't even see what they had wanted me to see. I'd just walk through the real world. Something about the way my brain worked allowed me to differentiate reality from illusion in the perfect way. They tell my brain I'm smelling smoke but all I get in return is clean air.

However, my Genjutsu would also be useless among anyone with the Sharingan at his level. I used Genjutsu in an impure way. I look into my opponents' mind to find what it is they fear. And then I make it reality, but not with Genjutsu—oh no, I wasn't that good—I did it in the flesh.

Perhaps sensing that someone was staring caused his eyes to turn to mine. And when his eyes locked with mine, I gave him a coy smile, much like the one I'd given Kabuto, and then I turned away. I didn't know if that meant I was backing down, but if it did, I was not ashamed. Even if I could defeat the young Uchiha now, give it a few years and it would be obvious who held the advantage. In just a few years, if Uchiha Itachi ever wanted my head, I knew that I would deem it 'not worth it.' I knew that I would run.

**--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--**

I took a break in my 'Stalk Naruto' routine, only three days later. June 9th, to be precise. The day Itachi turned 13. As my birthday gift to him, I would talk to him. I wanted to talk to him anyway. I wanted to find out for myself how screwed up the Uchiha prodigy was. But his birthday was busy, being the heir and all. I had never really been the heir to anything, but I imagined it royally sucked.

This of course, gave me a lot of time to create a hammock between two trees that he would pass on his way to his personal training grounds. Yes, a hammock, with a sheet and two kunai. However I'd misjudged the time he'd come by and had fallen asleep. In my defense, it was impressively comfortable and I couldn't imagine why people chose bedrolls over a good old hammock.

"You."

It was one word, blankly said, with the possible edge of a threat, and it should have been enough to wake me up. Should have, but wasn't.

"Ngh, no money, no business," I grunted, burying my head between my arm and the sheet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, approaching my hammock.

I turned over, fully intent on tuning him out and—"Oomph."—fell out of my hammock. Charming. "Well… I was sleeping," I muttered. When I looked up, I regretted my decision to 'rest my eyes.' This was a bad way to make an impression on the Uchiha prodigy. Oh well.

"Oh, it's you," I acknowledged, standing up, though only to push my sunglasses farther up my nose and crawl back onto my hammock. "Happy birthday."

He raised a brow, but remained impassive, which I found impressive considering the situation. Then I think he decided he didn't want to know and he turned and began to walk away.

'No, no, no, that most certainly will not do.'

"So you're really gonna go through with it, huh?" I asked casually. It was enough to make him stop. "I should warn you though, they're all insane, and they never have very good food in their fridge," I rambled.

"Go through with what?" he asked grudgingly.

"Oh, the Akatsuki, of course."

There wasn't even moment that passed after my sentence before he suddenly had his hand on my neck in a threatening manner. 'Fast,' I noted.

"You speak too much." He spoke as though he was bored, and it fascinated me. Craning my neck uncomfortably, I peered at him over the rims of my sunglasses and smirked.

"Now now, Tichi-kins, we're all friends here. And as such, I'm just giving some friendly advice. Buy your own food and avoid the snake," I said, smiling, though secretly I was losing air.

"Avoid the snake?" he asked again, and I grinned.

"You have pretty eyes."(3) He let go and was already two feet from me. I chuckled to cover up my deep inhale of air.

"You're insane," he stated, walking away again.

"I am, am I?" I settled back into the sheet and relaxed. "See ya around, Tichi-kins!" I called.

**--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--**

Talking to Itachi had been just what I had needed. I should have taken a break sooner. I had been somewhat surprised that Itachi hadn't tried to kill me. He wasn't very bad, not yet anyway. Once he left the village though, who knows what was going to happen? It changed a person; having everyone hate you.

It had been three long weeks since I'd last seen the Uchiha and I was completely out of excuses for young Naruto.

"Does it hurt, monster?" one man slurred.

"You deserve it, for everything you did to us," another hissed.

They were little more than thugs, drunken thugs who'd caught the boy going home after dinner. The first one had kicked him down and the second was laughing. I would do it now, I calmly decided. I would take Uzumaki Naruto from this village now.

I slugged the first man in an unprofessional way and he went down easy, for he was further intoxicated than his comrade. You could smell it on him. The second literally stood there stupidly until I pressed a point on the back of his neck. His eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed. Yes, they were no better than thugs were.

I bent down and put my hands on Naruto's shoulders. He was dirty and beaten and a black eye was already forming on his face. He was not crying, but I could see the tears he was desperately holding back.

"Naruto-kun," I whispered, "would like me to take you away from here?" He brought his beaten face up to look at me and I gasped softly at the sight. I should have killed those men. "I can take you away from here, Naruto-kun. You wouldn't have to go through this anymore. I'd take you away and you'd never have to come back. No one could blame you for leaving."

I moved my hands to his face and made him lock eyes with me so he'd know I meant every word. "You've done nothing wrong, you got that? Never. Never. And I would protect you, I promise." My voice was still hushed and finally, painfully, tears began to track down the young boy's cheeks. I nodded. We would finally leave this place. And then…

"Iie," came his soft whisper. His small hands gripped at my white tank top and his small blond head shook from side to side. I could feel his entire form tremble against my own, but from what, I was unsure. "I-I can't leave. I have to stay," he said.

"Why?" I asked in exasperation. "Naruto-kun, you don't deserve this. What they do to you, it's horrible. So why, in Kami's name, would you want to stay?"

"If I leave, I can't become Hokage. And I will become Hokage!" It started a whisper and then became something more. "I'll show them that I'm worth something. I'll make them acknowledge me!"

"Naruto…" Not only was he refusing to leave this village, he was also telling me that he wanted the job of the man who's sworn duty it was to protect this village. What was going on?

"I can't run away. There are no shortcuts. I'll, I'll-"

"I understand," I said, pulling him to me. I didn't understand but his words made me feel something. "Alright, I-I let you stay," I choked out. I scooped him up and let him cry into my shoulder as we headed to the Hokage tower.

**--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--**

Naruto had fallen asleep by the time I'd made the long trek up the tower stairs. For some reason that I could not fathom, with the boy snuggled peacefully in my shoulder, the shoulder of a murderer, I felt warm and protective.

He was only seven, after all. Where had I been at his age? Iwa, I had been in Iwa, pouring poison into a general's cup during the last great shinobi war.

Kami, no wonder I was fucked up.

I set him in one of the waiting benches outside of the Hokage's office and tipped my head to the current guard. Iruka Umino knew better then to talk and wake the child, so I expected him to also watch the child. He nodded to me and I smiled thankfully at him before passing through the thick doors that lead to the Sandaime Hokage.

Sarutobi was old, 65 last February, to be precise. He had age lines, spots, and white hair only shown by his beard, for he was wearing the costmary Hokage hat. His blood type was A, he was a consistent smoker, and he summoned monkeys. I knew this already when I found him reading documents at his desk.

I determined that, 'no, I could not take this man in a fight.'

"Ah," he started pleasantly, "and how may I help you, young lady?"

"I've come to inform you on a few matters," I began casually. This was clearly not one of my smarter ideas but I had already made up my mind and I wasn't going back now.

"Is that so?" he drew a long breath through his pipe. "Then please, continue."

"Sandaime Hokage; Sarutobi-sama, of Konohagakure no Sato. I, Tanaka Arisa, came here April 22nd at approximately 1500 hours, with every intention of kidnapping Uzumaki Naruto." I watched as he stiffened but otherwise did not move to interrupt me. "After watching Uzumaki-san, it became clear to me that this village was guilty of horrible acts against the innocent boy and that it would be better for all parties if he was taken from this place." I was not nervous; no that was not why I had paused. I paused because I needed that small moment to reign in my exasperation, for I did not want it to show. So, taking a deep breath, I continued.

"However it appears that young Naruto-kun wishes to remain in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Despite everything the child has been put through, he still desires to become Hokage of this pathetic village." I was letting myself slip, and I didn't care. "I will not take him for this very reason. However, I will remain here with him as his guardian, because that's what he needs."

"And if I refuse?" he drawled.

I gave a short humorless laugh.

"I am not asking for your permission, I am telling you a fact." I smiled wryly, but he did not look offended, if anything he looked interested in what I had to say. "Do not mistake me, Sarutobi-sama; there is no village that holds my loyalty, so you will never really be able to order me around. I give my loyalty solely to the boy, Uzumaki Naruto, and if he ever wished to betray the place that has given him nothing but years of pain, then I will not hesitate to assist him.

"Personally I think this entire village deserves to be shot and burned for the crimes it has committed, but… Naruto-kun seems to like you all, Kami only knows why." I muttered under my breath, but I was sure the old man had heard.

"Hm, I've heard of you before, Tanaka-san, and this is… quite a bit different from your usual routine. Luckily, you hold no incredible crime against Konoha; in fact, I believe it was your family who aided us with a string of assassinations during the Last Great Shinobi War. As such, I will allow you residence in Konoha and guardianship over Uzumaki Naruto. However, I must warn you. You harm one hair on that boy's head-"

"Hokage-sama, I'm really the last person you should be reprimanding about that. But I will agree to your terms nonetheless. I will not harm a hair on Uzumaki Naruto. And I get permission to slug anyone who tries," I growled.

And then, the old man did something I had not been expecting at all.

He smiled at me.

**--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--**

I tapped my pen thoughtfully against my bottom lip. 'How to write this. Hm…'

I had returned to the Akatsuki base, or rather I had found their new one. It had taken me a good couple of weeks to find it but here I was. Yay me! Before Uzumaki Naruto, I wouldn't have ever thought that last line. That boy had a power, some kind of power that changed people, made them want to protect him. At least, that's what I thought.

"It's you."

"Hm?" I turned thoughtfully towards the voice, for I had not heard my little guest approaching and what I saw made me smile. "Tichi-kins! Fancy meeting you here!"

He gave me a stony sort of look that forced a pout on my lips.

"Tichi, darling, don't be that way. Especially after you dumped your kid brother on me." Something I said caught his attention and held it in full. "Oh yes. Poor little Uchiha turned up face down in my back yard shortly after your little massacre. That's one crappy reason you're giving him, but whatever. We're all criminals here, so to hell with it. Unfortunately he's a stubborn little brat and only stayed for the night before heading home."

He remained silent and I sent him a secretive sort of smile. "I'll watch over him for you, ne? Make sure you didn't drive him over the edge and whatnot. He's cute and I'd hate to see talent like his go to waste," I ranted.

"Who are you?" he asked. I blinked rapidly at him in disbelief.

"Dear lord… didn't I tell you my name?" I asked and he just started at me. Oopsy. "Tanaka Arisa, at your service," I winked.

"And are you also in the Akatsuki?"

"No she's not," a sly voice cut in, and I did my best not to stiffen. "Figures you'd be in the kitchen, Tanaka-chan." Kabuto entered the room smiling good-naturedly. It was a mask.

"Ah well, I'm afraid this is my first time at this base and the first room I came upon just happened to be the kitchen. Who knew?" I rambled dramatically. "Unfortunately, if either of you are here for a snack I've already raided the place and there's nothing edible here. Oh woe, Yakushi-san, it seems you've failed me yet again!"

"Have I?" he asked slyly. He came toward me until he invaded my personal space as he and his master so often did. The he reached passed me, a sneaky smile on his face and opened one of the cabinets.

I took the package of pocky gingerly from his hands with a coy smile. "Why how thoughtful of you, Yakushi-kun." He smirked and backed down again.

"I'm afraid Orochimaru-sama is not here at the moment. He will not mind if you take his pocky, I am sure."

"I would be so sure of that," I chuckled. The action seemed to intrigue him, and I took a moment to wonder if I'd ever done it in front of him before. "I'm afraid this is me declining my mission," I said, waving the paper in a nonchalant way.

"Is that so?" Behind his glasses, onyx eyes narrowed dangerously. I narrowed my own in return. "That's quite a shame… Tanaka-chan."

Every time we talked, I silently dared him to make the same mistake he'd made those years ago. I dared him to call me Arisa before permission was given.

"Are you going to try to stop me?" I asked, with little to no interest.

"Sorry, not today." His response was… unexpected. Something must have showed on my face for he smirked and elaborated. "I'm not strong enough to beat you. Not yet. Why engage in a pointless fight?"

"Ah," I acknowledged favorably, while prying open my pocky. "I knew I liked you for a reason." I stuck a stick of pocky in my mouth and sucked on it while writing my last sentence on the paper.

"Hm, can you give this to Orochimaru for me, Yaku-kun?" I asked, handing Kabuto the paper.

"When will you call me Kabuto?" he asked as usual, but I saw that the nickname had pleased him in some form or another as I headed to the door.

I stopped in front of Itachi, who had been silent this whole time, and I smiled teasingly at him. "Been nice seeing you, Tichi-kins!" I called, passing him. I could practically feel Kabuto frowning at my familiarity with the Uchiha prodigy. "Don't ya'll be afraid to write!"

"What does it say?" Itachi asked with a grudging curiosity. Kabuto handed him the paper, still frowning.

_Hey, Orochimaru-sama,_

_You know that kid you sent me to kidnap?_

_Yeah, I adopted him instead._

_No hard feelings!_

_Je ne,_

_Arisa ;)_

_PS: I ate your pocky…_

**AN: **Well now that this chapter is done, I'm going to bed. It's 8am in the morning. Vote for pairings, because I can go for anything right now. Tell me what you think, ne? It's different, right? PLEASE REVIEW!! LOVE!

Helmet-boy -- Kabuto can mean helmet

Info Cards – those little cards Kabuto feeds his chakra and whatever information he has stored there pops up for him to use. Arisa does not use Info Cards; it's all in her head. Another reason why she's so good at what she does.

"You have pretty eyes." — She's referring to the Sharingan, because that is why Orochimaru goes after Itachi in the first place. :)


	2. Sinfully Easy

**AN: **Hey guys long time no see huh? I sat down today and was just like, "I'm gonna update 'Maternal Instinct.'" And this is what I came up with. I personally love Arisa, who is female for those of you who asked. Haha. Still, she's rather odd. Uh, keep voting for pairings and erm, well I suppose that's all. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I think it's safe to day that I don't own Naruto. I just like to fuck with the plotline : )

**Chapter 2**

**Sinfully Easy**

_**(I was not under any delusion that I was a good person.)**_

'What are your morals?'

It was probably the single most hilarious thing anyone had asked me in my entire life.

And suddenly I was very glad I had decided to come to this little meeting of theirs. Truly, this was a 'learning' experience.

When a Chunin had approached the hammock I'd strategically strung up outside of Naruto's apartment building, with the scroll demanding my presence, I almost didn't comply. It had been early, I had just returned from Iwa, and they didn't seem to understand that they didn't own me. It would have made a lovely statement if I'd just gone back to sleep.

Still, I had been curious…

And now I felt very sorry for Konoha's dear old Hokage because it must have been very difficult to run a village when there were moronic cronies trying to fuck up all your hard work.

This village was rotting, and somehow without meaning to, I had stumbled upon it's source.

I had known about Danzo and all the tension surrounding his tragically delusional self. I would have been very bad at my job if I couldn't even find that much out. I'd even done work for him once and he paid quite handsomely, so I didn't have anything against the man. But this was not Danzo as I had hoped it might be.

The cronie who had 'requested' my presence was named Utatane Koharu, and statistically speaking I probably wouldn't have had any information on her if she hadn't once been the Hokage's teammate. I'm sure she was a powerful woman at one point, but spending years just sitting on her ass left all of that a shriveled dream. This made my position a bit awkward.

There are generally two reasons I respected people. If they're my employer it's a bit of a give away; being rude was astonishingly bad for business. The other condition was if they could kick my ass or were particularly intelligent… or I just liked them for whatever reason, liiike Uchiha Itachi. This woman fit neither criteria.

"Well I try not to be too close minded, it's better for business when you're flexible." I replied honestly, and- oh my, she didn't seem to appreciate that answer.

"You need to take this more seriously. Sarutobi may have given you permission to live in this village but you may still pose a threat. Your record is something that concerns me greatly and-"

"My record is spotless." And it was… on paper anyway. Faulty information was dangerous, it could get people killed, I was being courteous by correcting her.

I locked my golden eyes with hers and watched with cruel fascination as her temper began to slip.

"Enough of this foolishness. You will tell us your connection to Uzumaki Naruto." She demanded. My eyebrow shot up and I gave her my best disapproving stare.

Old person or not,

She was being very rude.

From across the room I could see Sarutobi give me an apologetic look. Again I felt sorry for him. So, out of the goodness of my heart I nodded to him to let him know that I wouldn't let it get to me.

"Well at first I was going to be paid to kidnap him and bring him to an old guy with personal space issues."

Sarutobi twitched and ducked his head behind his pipe.

"But now after seeing what a bang up job you guys have been doing with the kid I would like nothing more than to assure that he grows up properly," Then because I was feeling particularly giddy I added, "In a risk free environment."

Sarutobi coughed less then discreetly into his fist.

Okay, perhaps I was letting it get to me… just a little.

I smiled.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Leaving the Hokage's Tower that morning I realized something. It was rather alarming that it had taken me so long to notice it. It was in the faces of the villagers, a sudden distrust in everyone and everything around them. Shinobi lining every post and civilians traveling in groups,

Uchiha Itachi had lifted a veil on this sadly naïve village. If I hadn't known the massacre for what it was I'd have been proud. But the notion that I wouldn't know something like that, something so clearly intertwined with history and the Akatsuki was laughable.

Because I was damn good at my job.

And so was Itachi.

Itachi had no right do what he was doing. He was taking his mission and making out of it a dictatorship. No one can blame him for it because he was not foolish enough to believe that Konoha would ever welcome him back. So Itachi would dictate young Sasuke's life, from the grave if I had to guess at it. What he was intending to dictate his brothers life into had completely evaded me. Itachi confused me and I didn't like not knowing where things were going. It was not something I would have predicted, but then I had thought he would kill his brother too, so perhaps predicting Uchiha Itachi was something I should leave as a lost cause.

Itachi had no right to dictate young Sasuke's life and watching the boy cry as he threw kunai after kunai, I knew it as clearly as I knew my own name.

I had considered altering Sasuke's course. I knew that all I would have to do would be to spare the child some time. Talk a little. I was very convincing when I needed to be, when I wanted to be. It would have been the right thing to do.

But I rather liked Uchiha Itachi and unless someone paid me to stop Sasuke, I knew I would leave it be. I was not under any delusion that I was a good person. I had promised Itachi nothing more than to keep the child relatively sane. Much like I did not care if this whole world went to hell, I also I did not care that the boy was going to drive himself blind with hate. It was sinfully easy for me to look away.

There were very few things I cared about for the right price.

Flexible morals are good for business.

In reality I'd brought Sasuke into my apartment on a whim having more to do with his brother then anything else. And so it seemed that the only person whose welfare meant anything to me at all was little Naruto.

Taking the child and disobeying Orochimaru had also been done on something like a whim. I was not afraid of Orochimaru, not really. Both of us knew he'd never catch me and though I cared for Naruto I did not think our relationship was so great that I'd actually die for him. So really, the thought that I -who clearly was no closer to becoming a saint than Orochimaru himself- was the best guardian for Uzumaki Naruto made me feel all sorts of fascinating things.

I myself had considered dictating Naruto's life into something a little happier. The thought struck me again as I watched him swing alone, without that smile that I adored so much. But the magnitude with which the idea appealed to me was astonishing. It did not even occur to me to look away as I had done with Sasuke.

Doing things on whims was apparently a habit of mine. I never did regret anything I had done and whether or not a decision was rash had never made much of a difference. So when the desire to approach the child and walk him home struck me I did not think twice on the matter.

"We meet again, little fox!" I greeted.

And when his blue eyes turned to mine and his face lit up with that smile I did not regret it. Not one bit.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Uzumaki Naruto was a clinger.

I'd grabbed his hand to pull him out of the way of a 'mysteriously' renegade cart, and he hadn't let go since. He was aware of the contact though and I was certain there was something about it that he just could not believe.

I wasn't particularly bothered by it. Which was the flaw in the Aspeger's theory.

People in close proximities had never bothered me quite like it should have. Orochimaru getting that close to my face was something that should have made my skin crawl but it never had. I knew this fact pissed off Kabuto quite a bit when he'd first found out. Much like his master, the medic didn't really understand personal space restrictions. Or rather he did, he just blatantly ignored them.

I had to wonder why he still got that close to me when he knew I would not react. He would draw his dark eyes over me slowly, or ghost his fingertips over my skin. It was almost irritating because sometimes when his hot breath passed over my face I would catch the scent of something irresistibly sweet that I had missed in the kitchen. And I would want to whine like a child because he would be so close I could almost taste it.

And he knew it too. He probably stuffed himself chalk full of pocky before our conversations just so he could torture me. Because maybe I would do something, maybe I had a look that gave myself away. A desperate needy look that exposed my sweet spot for being larger than anyone actually knew. Because when it happened something entered his eyes as they half lidded, his breathing would change pace, quicken, and he would lean even closer till all I knew was him and the sweetness on his breath.

And I cursed him for not sharing.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I had taken up reading.

Konoha's library was extraordinary and I did not sleep as much as my Uzumaki. So by the end of July and there on after you'd be hard pressed to find me without a book. Knowledge was power, it was also the very root of most of my jobs. And I stored everything away with a precision I was famous for.

'_even the darkest hearts can find love, even the cruelest man can reach out and touch it. A sense of being that fills the void, companionship. Taste it on his tongue, feel the warmth of being needed, know you're not alone.' _- _Behind The Owl's Mask_

Which really was just a fancy way of warning you. What I learned from that book was that, any man, no matter how secure, can still be infected with the disease of caring. A shinobi defect if you will.

Didn't that just sound lovely?

It's all just part of this beautiful shit hole we call life. If any of us had any sense at all the moment we started feeling this virus we'd kill anything and everyone having to do with it. Sever the dead parts before you got gangrene. Because you know if you don't it'll seriously drag you down.

The people you love are targets. And dear lord are they useful.

I liked taking hostages, I was one of those people that they warn you about in ninja academy while they harp you about teamwork. Which wonderfully enough wouldn't really protect you against me, it would just be more beneficial to have the hostage. Sometimes if it was important or I was having a particularly bad day I'd kill the hostage any way. Not often, unnecessary death was… well unnecessary. I had never put myself under the delusion that I was a good person, still, the things I did didn't keep me up at night either.

Instant betrayal like instant Ramen. Is that what I was? Was I traitor? Yes, I realized. That's exactly what I was. And that made me no better then Kabuto and that thought gave me a migraine, because I was sooo better then Kabuto and did not need to brought down to his level.

What a bitch.

So laying in my hammock and letting the brilliant July heat beat down upon me I wondered what I would do if someone took Naruto hostage. And I frowned at the thought of loosing him. It was strange how much the idea bothered me. Still I was perfectly aware that if it came down to my life or his I would not choose him.

To me Naruto was something like having a favorite kunai. Like Orochimaru had sent me to retrieve a particularly shiny kunai and I decided that I would rather keep it for myself. That was astonishingly greedy but not uncommon for me. I kept things that I liked. I didn't particularly want to loose Naruto at any point but what kind of moron chooses a kunai over their own life. The kunai was worth having, worth taking risks for, maybe even risking life for, but not worth jumping in front of in immediate danger.

There were very few things I cared about for the right price.

But I made a shitty bodyguard.

Again I am not a coward, not in the sense that I feared death. I just don't really fancy the idea of dying and I had yet to find anything worth dying for.

Still, there were things that could be done to prevent getting my shiny little kunai taken away from me. Put a lock on a box to stop the more petty issues. Set a few traps to keep more advanced problems at bay…

Teach the kunai to fight back.

And I smiled behind my sunglasses, because I was pleased with the sudden onslaught of ideas that were filling me. I smiled because I would protect Naruto, because he was mine now, and I took care of my possessions. And I smiled because I had never once in my life taken an oath that said I could not do so. Because I was not a shinobi. And It felt fantastic.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I sighed and decided to reread the Kazekage's request for an assassination. It was a rare occurrence to have a Kage call on a Tanaka when it wasn't during a great war. Probably the only reason I hadn't discarded the scroll like I had so many others. Naruto had taken up a great deal of my time and I hadn't accepted a single mission outside of Fire Country since I had returned to Konoha. But getting involved with Kages like this was not a good idea.

I didn't usually discriminate whom I did business with but there was a difference during a war and a peaceful time that I could not ignore. During a war anything goes. Though Konoha didn't know it, my family had assassinated many of Konoha's allies during the last shinobi war.

War is the trickster's feast. And so we fed till we'd become famous, gorged ourselves till we were rich with yen from both sides, and then we picked a winner. Don't believe that tosh that the Yondime ended the last great war.

It's the assassins who end the war, not the leaders..

We are the assassins.

After we were full of the spoils of war we faded into the background. Neither side could get a hold of us. We were silent because we chose to be so, we did not wish to be found.

It was my father who had made the decision and for life of me I hadn't been able to decide why he had picked Konoha. If grass had won the war our business would have gone up exponentially. But that was just me, I was all about the business, which was why I had so rapidly become famous in the underground.

Flexible morals are good for business.

That was something my father had taught me. Konoha was weak, they were soft. But after a year of silence from the Tanaka's my father had suddenly taken action. And before I knew it the war was over.

By the time my father had come back to us, the war had ended and we knew what he had done.

"_Hello Darling." My mother had said. "Anything interesting?"_

_He looked at her and through her and this man was not my father. This man was too soft to be my father and this woman too soft to be my mother. Who were these people? I had not understood. _

_And after a time he said, "I saw White Fang's son," My mothers eyes widened, "the war has not been good to him." My father didn't mention that he had ended the war and we ate dinner in silence and went to sleep in silence. _

White Fang was actually, Hatake Sakumo of Konoha; I knew that now. What my father's connection to him though was lost as the man had passed away. I, in turn, had found out everything there was to know about Hatake Kakashi, the genius, the copy ninja, the son of Konoha's great White Fang.

He protected my Naruto sometimes. He was the dog in the ANBU, the one with the silver hair. I wondered if he knew what my father had done for him, if he knew that he was really the reason the war had ended. I do not think he did, But he was kind to my Naruto-kun, and that alone had given him my very valuable favor. I knew then that if he never knew my name, it would not make any difference but I would never accept a mission to assassinate Kakashi.

He was 20 now, still in his prime as captain of the ANBU Black Opts. Genin at 5, chunin at 6, Jonin at 9, And at age 13 everything had changed for him. Yes I knew all there was to know about poor Hatake and his team. 'The war has not been good to him,' my father had said. The war had given Kakashi his sharingan eye and had taken his best friend as payment. I had not understood the magnitude of that then. At the time the trade seemed fair to me, but now…

Would I give Naruto up for the sharingan eye? I mused. Give up my shiny little Kunai for the famous sharingan? But what use did I have for the Sharingan? I was smart and I knew when to run. I already possessed Genjutsu immunity and I did not desire absolute power like so many others. I did not want to rule, I never had. I was the spy. I decided quite dismissively that no, I would not. My shiny little kunai had become far more valuable to me.

So the Kazekage wanted his son dead? That wasn't anything particularly new. I could do it, I knew I could. Young Gaara had terrifying power, but it was raw, completely the demon. He did not know how to use it yet. I could kill him because this was a case where brute force was virtually useless.

It was not the first time I had received this request from the Kazekage nor was it the first time that I wrote, in neat cursive, '_Rejected_' at the bottom of the parchment. However it was the very first time I had ever felt nauseous at the idea of excepting.

That was interesting…

Gaara and Naruto were too similar. I could see myself slipping past the demons defense to assassinate little Gaara, whose eyes were wide with surprise and years of pain. Wide like Naruto's had been the day I'd first met him. Wide and teal. And then his hair bled blond, his eyes blue and I didn't want to kill him anymore. Because Gaara was Naruto and it made me sick.

Perhaps I would visit Wind Country soon, but not for this mission.

'_Rejected' _I wrote. And then because I still felt incredibly ill at the very notion I added, _'You fucking asshole.' _

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

August had come when I had finally decided to invade the Uchiha compound. There was so much valuable information to be found and I wanted it. It was a miracle I had restrained myself till now.

It was dusty from months of neglect, and a haunted silence tainted the air. Perhaps it was not the best idea to let Sasuke live here. And I knew he still did live here cuz I kept tabs on the child. Someone was a moron for letting him even sleep here, it was probably fucking with his psyche like crazy.

Still their library was utterly beautiful. Scrolls upon scrolls of endless information. I let my fingertips drag over labels and papers as I walked down aisle after aisle of information.

I would enter every house, I decided, as I pulled my hair into a low pony tail. There was a great deal of work ahead of me. And I wanted to know everything.

Every room was plain and traditional, whether it held information or not. Rice paper doors and thick stone walls. It was still early afternoon but every time I left another house the sun seemed to increase it's intensity till I was pushing up the sunglasses sliding down the bridge of my nose. The heat was making me very tired.

I yawned, because no one was around to see it and I would not have cared if they had been. Then something caught my eye. And I let my hand drag slowly over the cracks in the Uchiha emblem on the wall. The large hole where someone had thrown a kunai straight at the Uchiha fan.

I took a moment to muse with morbid fascination that it must have been there before the Uchiha Massacre and that if that assumption was correct, then that was some seriously foreboding shit. There was something to be said for Kami-sama's cruel irony.

The next home I entered was cool and quite like the others had been, but larger. There were small intricate carvings here and there that made the difference between this home and the others.

I left my shoes at the door.

The place had a personal library where I found some of my most valuable information and some of my most worthless. Dates and times, meetings and their outcomes. And suspicions of Uchiha Itachi written in a code that I had come to perfect since I'd first entered the compound. But there was nothing on what the clan had been planning. Absolutely nothing. And I wondered if this was because of the ANBU or Itachi himself.

A hollow sound in the floor of the study revealed a trap door that I did not decide to open. I was getting so very tired and I did not know what was down there. I was not stupid. I would wait till the timing was better. That's what I was using this day for. A general layout. A quick skim over the details. Realistically it would take me about a month to get through all the information of the Uchiha compound. Perhaps more. I was good, but I was still very much human.

The rooms were plain where bedrolls were laid out ready for the people whom would never again lye in them. Tragic really. Sasuke had not changed anything.

The last bedroom I entered was the coldest, located in the corner of the building and there was a window open that let in the horrid August heat. It was a nice contrast actually.

There were books in the room but most of them where novels. There were scrolls but most of them were seals. There was a picture face down on the desktop that held Sasuke on Itachi's back. I picked it up and stared at it for a moment.

Happy…

My brows furrowed and I let myself flop down onto the bedroll while still holding the picture above my face.

Happy…

A breeze rolled in through the window and I let it fall over me. Closed my eyes as it brushed my hair. And I inhaled deeply the warm scent of musk and wood smoke and old parchment…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I had fallen asleep, which was very unprofessional of me. The sun was setting and a rather cold draft had woken me. And I frowned because I still held the little picture in my hand. That relaxing smell that dominated the room was cold and made me uneasy. I wanted it to be warm again. It seemed so dead when it was cold.

I put the picture back in it's original place and decided that the Uchiha Compound would not be a pleasant place once darkness fell. I would come back tomorrow. Perhaps take another nap when the room was warm again.

Leaving the compound was irritating because something made me want to look back. And I did because there was no harm in doing so. It looked like a painting. A cold, sad, little painting. I tore my eyes away thinking on how useless that had been and waved goodbye to no one because I would be back tomorrow.

That was when I saw Sasuke. Not five minutes after I left I found him sprawled over the grass. He had managed to pass out while training, in the middle of Itachi's personal training ground. There were targets everywhere and had I not watched his brother before I wouldn't have had the slightest idea what he had been trying to accomplish.

I frowned and looked left and right. Shouldn't there have been ANBU guards on this child? Kami, Itachi would have no trouble dictating Sasuke's life at this rate. Though I cared for little Naruto I still had to say that Konoha pretty much set itself up for betrayal.

It was on a whim that I went to him. On a whim that I picked him up and began the trek back to the Uchiha compound. It would be very cold, very soon. Itachi would not want his brother to be cold…

A small hand laced through my ponytail as Sasuke inhaled deeply. From my peripheral vision I could see his black eyes open just a fraction.

And he smiled.

"Itachi-nii," He whispered. I almost stopped walking. Because he sounded so damn sure I was tempted too look for Tichi-kins as well. But he buried his face in my hair, inhaled again and I gave a small nodd, because he probably wouldn't remember this in the morning.

"I had the scariest dream Nii-san." he muttered, his voice still thick with sleep but his arms folded tightly over my shoulders.

"Dreams can't hurt you Sasuke," I whispered wondering if he'd notice that I was not his brother. "I won't let them." That was brotherly right? Not really Itachi-like though…

"What if…" he paused to yawn. "What if you are the one in the dream?"

"Do not be foolish Sasuke, I would only hurt you to protect you. And is that really so scary?" Was I talking to myself.

"To protect…" He yawned again his head falling forward onto my shoulder.

"Sleep Sasuke. No more nightmares, not while I'm here."

When I reached the compound again something made me put Sasuke into Itachi's bed. I wondered what his reaction would be. Horror perhaps? That he had slept in the bed of the clan's murderer. But I wanted him to be comfortable like I had been not 30 minutes earlier in that very spot. I pulled the covers up to his chin and let myself stare at him for a moment. I wanted to watch him, to see his reaction in the morning. But I had been away from my Uzumaki for too long and it was easy to turn my face away from Uchiha Sasuke… though perhaps not as sinfully easy as it had once been.

"Goodnight Sasuke." I said clearly.

"Don't go Nii-san…" The child pleaded quietly. What came next I probably should not have said. But there were a lot of things I did that I probably should not have done, all of which had been done on whims, none of which I had come to regret. Because I did not regret.

"I have a mission Sasuke. Do you trust me?"

"Mmhm…" He hummed.

"Then trust me." And I left.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Dear Tanaka Arisa,_

His thin fingers moved over my skin.

_I request the assassination of Kara Obano._

I straddled his waist and allowed a hot look to grace my features.

_Since my mothers passing he has become a disgrace,_

His hands moved over my hips and I pulled my nails over his bare skin.

_Who spends the family fortune on gambling and whores._

"Do you want me?" I whispered hotly into his ear.

_I am ready to take my fathers place._

"God, yes!" He choked out, and I felt his hard member through the fabric of my kimono.

_70,000 yen for the death of my father._

He moaned as I rolled my hips on top of him, as his left hand began it's run up my thigh.

_~Kara Kyoshi of Fire Country_

"Take me!" I pleaded my hands untying the sash that bound my clothes together.

_**~Accepted~**_

His smile fell and my sash was around his throat. His hands scrambled desperately to dislodge me but the mild sedative I'd slipped into his sake had taken effect. Blood vessels in his eyes popped and a blue hinge lingered around his eyes and his mouth. And then he lay still.

I waited another moment before removing the fabric and tying my kimono back together. And then I walked away. Outside of the room he waited for me with my payment which I took in silence.

"You really are quite beautiful…" Kyoshi said thoughtfully, He was younger than I expected,18. Odd white hair and vibrant blue eyes, strong, ready to lead. I smiled at him in a very secret way.

"I do not get paid for being beautiful." I responded mindfully.

And suddenly he was very close to me.

"Well perhaps you should." He breathed.

"You are interesting." I said clearly, not at all bothered by his close proximity. Because I was very used to it by now, and because unlike Kabuto, his breath did not smell like strawberries dipped in sugar.

That helped a great deal.

"I hope we see each other again." Kyoshi smirked arrogantly and I gave him my most serene smile.

"Oh yes, and I do hope it is not because you have become my mission." He stiffened. "Rule wisely Kyoshi darling, for it will decide whether I reject or accept the mission that takes your life."

I glanced to the door on my left.

"Anyone who drank the sake will be back to normal quite soon. Perhaps you should act like you are asleep while I make my escape."

"They will never know a ninja entered the home." Kyoshi replied thickly.

"I am not a ninja, but I do not wish to start a war." Did I? "Goodbye."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I was getting rather tried of seeing that look on Naruto's face. That one that told me he was miserable and lonely. So I decided it was time. Much like when I had come to the conclusion that I was going to kidnap him I had now reached the decision to alter his life once more.

We Tanaka's didn't act on impulse so much as we acted when the time was right. Which was whenever we deemed it to be right… Was that impulse?

So I took silent steps toward my Naruto-kun and waited for him to notice me. He didn't. I sighed and placed my hand on top of his little blond head.

He swiveled around in surprise and then he grinned, his blue eyes danced, and something inside of purred at knowing I had elicited such a reaction.

"Hello little fox." I said softly.

"Arisa-chan!" He shouted which really wasn't necessary but was so him in every way that I found I did not mind.

"How have you been?" I asked for the sake of normality which he so dearly needed in his life right now.

"I've been just great!" _Lie. _"Where have you been?! I haven't seen you in weeks! I missed you!"

I blinked… He missed me? I had become a regular sight to little Naruto. He still didn't know I had a hammock strung up outside of his apartments since I wasn't too sure how he'd take that but I visited him on occasion and I ate at the ramen stand regularly enough to see him at least twice a week.

"I had a mission Naruto-kun." I smiled deciding to analyze that emotion later.

"You're a ninja, Arisa-chan?!" His eyes were so wide.

"I'm something better, but I can't tell you. It's a secret." I winked. "I have some bad news Naruto-kun." I began. His brow furrowed. "I got into a fight with your landlord about your living conditions." _Lie. "_He says I can't come by anymore."

"Was it something I did? Does that mean I won't get to see you anymore?" Naruto's face fell into such a sad expression that I almost panicked. But I remembered my plan and I would carry it out.

"Well I have become very fond of you little fox and I have this big apartment all to myself…" I trailed off wondering if he'd catch on. He didn't. "You don't have to if you don't want to, and I'll be in and out at all kinds of crazy hours, but it has warm water and two bedrooms, and a good sized kitchen… I thought, I dunno, your landlord's such an asshole I figured you could move in with me for awhile." He didn't respond and suddenly I was feeling something very odd, I was… nervous?

"Me… live with you?" Naruto asked quietly, but he didn't look happy. Why didn't he look happy? I nodded numbly. "Like a family?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Was I babbling!? "I just thought that since-"

"Of course!" Naruto exploded throwing his small arms around my waist and laughing, and crying. Why was he crying? "I'd be happy to live with you onee-san!"

_Oneesan_

_Sister_

_He called me sister._

I smiled and patted him awkwardly on the head as he buried his face in my stomach and tightened the hug.

And form across the grass I saw him. From across the grass I saw Uchiha Sasuke looking at us. He turned away with his eyes closed and began his walk to the Uchiha compound. He turned away and I imagined tears on his face and a loneliness in his eyes that struck me powerfully.

And then my Naruto was speaking. And I turned away from Sasuke. Because I was not under any delusion that I was a good person. After all it was still so sinfully easy to look away… but perhaps not as much as it had once been…

**AN: **WOW I haven't updated in forever! I'm sorry guys seriously. I don't even know if it turned out that good. But I'm gonna post it anyway cuz it's all I've got. Isn't little Naruto so good at changing people. But what really gets me how many people like the ArisaXItachi pairing. I still don't know who the pairings gonna be with so keep voting alright. Itachi and Kabuto seem to be in the lead though as of right now. ANYWHO! Please update soon and tell me what you think kkz! LOVE! : )


	3. Merciful by Nature

**AN: **Hello everyone believe it or not I'm actually updating, I have computer in front of me and the ambition to do so. Music helps. I was so pleased by all the reviews on the other story I updated I decided I should do this one too, since it's my favorite. I really love this fic you know, it was always so fun to work on. Lets just jump right into it eh? All you know is that I've been gone and it was very sad. J

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Naruto but I take full responsibility for Arisa and anything she does that may effect the general plot. It's gonna be big.

**Chapter 3**

**Merciful By Nature**

**(Father would have been proud.)**

The first time Naruto brought home the expired milk I thought it was a bad joke. My experience with jokes in general was dicey at best, but Naruto seemed to like playing them so I was trying to catch on.

This particular joke… I did not understand.

I eyed the milk wearily, not accustomed to coming across Akatsuki grade food in my own home. I felt a tick coming on at the disruption of my constant. It wasn't so much that there were chunks in it, (as hard as I was finding that to believe) it was the noise it made when you moved it. Although, I suppose, that could be the chunks too…

_Slooosh Sluthump _

Correct me if I'm wrong,

Milk shouldn't make that noise.

I placed the carton carefully on the table, perfectly unsure on how to proceed.

So I stared.

I replaced the offensive product with the high quality milk that I was more accustomed to.

People were one thing, but food was something I understood.

And that was that.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A honest man will keep his friends away from his enemies so as to keep them safe.

A cunning man will keep his friends close and his enemies closer so he may be never surprised by the enemy.

But the lines are never as clear as all of that, and there is no lesson that could be taught in school that may really imbed this truth upon one before it is too late.

For one such as I, who neither has an enemy to watch beyond my designated mission nor a friend to protect, these sayings can be viewed in a very out of body kind of way.

That makes them obvious and stupid.

Struck by an obvious truth, that I have known my entire life, it occurred to me that it would be in the best interest of every party involved if I stayed in contact with both Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. Whether they viewed me now as an enemy or as a friend I honestly could not say but neither wanted me anywhere near the other.

Akasuki, my enemy? The ones after the bjuu and therefore out for my Naruto's head. Sounded very enemy like but I did like Itachi very much and I wasn't crazy enough to up against the entire organization. Perhaps a compromise could be reached.

Orochimaru, my enemy? I'd like to think not since he seemed to like me so much but predicting the snake was not what I'd call 'good for ones health' so I tried not to.

I allowed myself a long irritated sigh on the promised whim to protect Sasuke from himself and the decision to stay in the village that allowed Naruto to be away from me for any given length of time.

I despised the work of bodyguards.

But perhaps 'Body Guarding' was not necessary.

If I know of he that plots, can I stop the plan before it begins?

If I teach those protected bodies can I expect to be rewarded with a body that guards itself?

Oh my.

I appear to have sprouted roots.

Orochimaru had defected and apparently Sasori thought that I should know this, in case the traitor attempted to reach me in any way. He was aware that I had done work for the snake in the past and he wished for me to know that should I attempt to move against their organization with Orochimaru they would be forced to take action against me.

Tch, like they could catch me anyway.

I wondered if there was perhaps an other purpose for this obvious letter. I had always held a great deal of respect for Sasori, no matter how different our brains seemed to work. I had assumed he felt the same; this letter implied that he found me unintelligent.

I was starting to feel a little insulted.

Orochimaru's defection only surprised me in that he had actually survived his battle with Itachi to do so. While I would not trade my shiny kunai for the Sharingan I was willing to bet that Orochimaru would do much worse than that.

Which was petty, in my opinion.

I knew shortly after the Uchiha massacre that soon one of the two would be dead; I was also quite certain it would not be Itachi. I had never really liked being wrong, but this did make things more interesting, and for the most part I am a dismally bored person. I generally find it hard to care about much of anything unless there's a price involved.

Sasuke was in danger.

I was certain I was smiling now. I must have been doing so for awhile as my face was beginning to hurt from the kept position. How long had I been doing that? I wiggled my jaw awkwardly to relieve the irritating sensation and was rewarded with a popping sound that most medics would certainly want checked out. I never really understood med nins for the most part. I suppose they get paid to help people… I get _that._

Kabuto though… The only part of him that I truly understood was the Med nin in him. His fascination of the body and how it worked… how he could make it work. I believed quite firmly that he had no desire whatsoever to help the general populace. He was curious though, like a kitten… with pocky.

I hummed thoughtfully moving the chocolate biscuit stick across my lips in a practiced habit. I was certain I could live off of pocky if I tried hard enough. Orochimaru's pocky in particular had been expensive, well made, and sprinkled with my own satisfaction just enough to have been something very special. I would have to ask Kabuto where they bought their pocky.

"Nee-Chan, I'm home!"

Startled out of my revelation I began to burn the letter over a candle I had sitting near by. No point in letting such news get out to the public, not from me anyway. I didn't need people snooping around in my business. Jiraiya was bad enough.

"Hello Naruto-kun." I greeted, and he didn't even ask about the burning parchment.

That's my boy.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The Akatsuki base had been moved from Iwa, and it had been moved recently.

While I was certain I would be able to find their newest hiding place I wasn't entirely sure how long it would take and I did not have time to go snooping around Rain Country for clues. I only had three days till Naruto's birthday. The child had shyly informed me that it was coming. Obviously, I already knew; everyone in the village knew. Which was why I had to be there. Kami knows what those people do to Naruto when their hate can actually have a god damn anniversary.

My tolerance for Konoha was running thin. It had always been a bit sketchy for me since they had won the war as it was. Naruto was proving to be something of a catalyst.

I was not a merciful person by nature.

I hoped one day the child would change his mind and leave with me. Unless some serious shit went down I just didn't see them excepting him as Hokage and I was certain he'd have a better chance in finding another group to take him in. A group with which he could destroy all of Konoha.

A fools hope probably.

And since I decided that the child was mine now I was going to have to go through 'some serious shit' to help him get where he deserved to be.

At least it wouldn't be boring.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The second time I found Akatsuki grade food in my home it bothered me on a level I didn't know could be bothered.

My life was upset by this strange occurrence of moldy bread. Green fungi attempting to turn the food in my home into soil. Old and air exposed and A BRAND NEW LOAF. I began to twitch. A nervous twitch that could only be resolved one way. I tore into the plastic shredding it violently and spilling the bread over the floor. I proceeded to stomp it into the floorboards. For how long? I could not say.

When finally my breathing evened out and I was satisfied at the destruction in front of me I stared at it for another minute or two. I pondered how this could have happened in my own home. I had always gone to the Akatsuki confident the when I left I could find good food. This was a constant, perhaps the only constant in my life, and I would not change it.

But again perhaps it had been an accident, like the milk. I cringed at the memory. The twitching began again. I knew what had to be done.

I grabbed my coat and fled out the door, determined to replace the travesty in my kitchen with something real. My constant.

The remains of the bread would stay there on the floor till Naruto would come home, look at it incredulously, and dutifully retrieve the dustpan.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto had been shocked when I had presented him with a birthday cake.

I frowned at the lump of chocolate cake I had managed to create. "This is what you're supposed to do, right. There's cake and presents right?" I had been so sure I'd done this correctly…

"It's perfect." He whispered. But he was crying, had I screwed up that bad? "Can we… can we light candles for it?" He looked so hopeful.

I'd forgotten candles. Something to wish on, and I had forgotten. I did not want to take Naruto out today, it was much too dangerous.

"I don't have candles, Naruto-kun." His face fell but I could see him berating himself for not being grateful enough. "But I'm sure we can find something to light on fire."

"Senbon?" He asked.

"Cleaver boy." I praised.

The cake was frumpy and had random pockets of solid chocolate that I didn't particularly mind. Between the two of us we managed to get through half of it before Naruto called a quits and apologized for not eating more.

"We'll just refrigerate it and come back for more as it suits us." I said, feeling an honest to god smile crawl over my lips at the spread eagle position Naruto had taken up on the floor.

"So full." He grumbled.

It was time for presents. My family had never approved of sweets so while I had screwed up on the cake I knew how to give presents. Two presents, as was Tanaka tradition; something useful and something personal.

When I gave Naruto the brand new high quality senbon he damn near cried.

When I gave him the giant fox stuffed animal that I had found in Iwa (because surely no such thing could be found in Konoha) he _did _cry.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto was small for a kid his age. Luckily for the both of us, this worked brilliantly with my fighting style.

We started with blows below the waist that would help him. He was still a child so if he could master the quick and 'easys' it would be best. Plus, I was sure that children his age didn't protect their knees quite as well as they should.

The groin shot was obvious enough to him that I didn't bother to bring it up.

"Outside of the thigh, Naruto-kun." I said motioning to an area on myself roughly four finger widths above the knee. "A large nerve passes near the surface just here. If you can hit it hard enough you'll be able to render the entire leg inefficient. A good shin kick outta do it." I said thoughtfully. "It's similar right here," I continued pointing to the inside of my thigh. "There's a nerve here just over the bone that'll hurt like hell if you can get a good enough heel kick in."

I'd never taught before, it was rather enjoyable. Or maybe it was just having such an eager student that I enjoyed. It was really no wonder Orochimaru went around recruiting children if they treated him like this.

"So why don't I just start with the knee?" Naruto asked, just to know not to contradict.

"Well the knee itself is a good enough target if you can put the right pressure behind it to dislocate or hyperextend," He gave me a blank look. "You could take out the entire leg-" I rephrased, "but that may be particularly difficult for someone of your size. We're gonna start working on your Chakra control to get you that extra leg up you're going to need in strength." I continued thoughtfully. "But you can't always count on their knees to be open, which is fine. I'm gonna teach you lots of ways to win."

Just incapacitate for now. My Naruto was not ready for the more advanced killing techniques that I wanted so badly to teach him.

I am not a merciful person by nature.

But I know where to start.

I smiled, feeling like I'd caught my canary. I wondered briefly if the old bats that ran Konoha would let me teach academy students… Then I realized, I didn't want to teach academy students. I wanted to teach Naruto. And my chest thrummed in some kind of foreign pride whenever he got something right.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The third time my constant was interrupted I almost killed Naruto.

My eyes had dilated at the stench and I had lashed out before even thinking. I became aware mid kick that if my heel actually made contact with the back underside of Naruto's head he would probably die. I aimed higher and was able to make the kick pass harmlessly above his head.

He would never know the danger he had just been in. His eyes turned to me, widened by surprise but the trust that shown there made me want to kill something. How could I have been so careless? And here I was. The best possible guardian for this child who this village hated. I wondered if, when it all was over, I would hate myself as well and just burn the entire village down to get even.

Taking a deep breath I snatched the bag out of Naruto's hand and peered inside. The spoiled meat that lay within was what I had smelled entering my home. The twitch had returned.

"Naruto-kun, is there any particular reason you're bringing home spoiled meat?" I wasn't sure I could have raised my voice even if asked and I was glad he was too young to discern the rage just under the surface.

"I thought you'd like it Arisa-nee. Most people like meat." He scrunched up his nose. "Though I can't see why that stuff smells horrible. I mostly just stick to Ramen. It's the only thing that really tastes good to me. Except, your cake of course! I've never had anything so tasty!"

I was gone before he had even finished speaking, carrying the meat far from my home. I began to hear a steady tick in my brain, not at all unlike a clock. It matched the swing of the bag as I walked down the side walk.

'Not a joke then.' I mused feeling violent again.

'Not an accident either.' I was seething by the time I reached the market.

'Not even Naruto for that matter.' I tried my hand at a cheery smile but noticed that I had only succeeded in terrifying a small child. I'd have to do better then that.

When the butcher went back into his meat room I was ready for him.

I appeared before him and slammed my fists into the front of his shoulders. I knew what I was doing and the bundles of nerves there would shut down his arms. He would not even be able to struggle. He did cry out as the pain in this move was intense but I was ready for that too.

I slammed the spoiled rib eye over his face and he topped over, effectively shutting him up. But I did not let up. Squishing his face between the meat and the ground his cries where muffled.

"You sent this into my home!" I snarled furious.

"No!" He tried to deny.

"Yes! You sent this home with Naruto!" I pressed harder. He struggled but it was no good. "Eating this meat is a death sentence!"

"The demon brat?" It was smothered but unmistakable.

My vision tunneled and my breathing slowed. Some part of me was supremely happy that this was the man in front of me now. The scum of this village. I knew I was grinning as I stood and slammed my heel down at the base of the mans skull. The hemorrhage that came from it would kill him in moments.

I was not a merciful person by nature.

It did not even occur to me to leave the man alive.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Come quick! There's been an accident!" I shouted. "The butcher! The butcher! The metal rod broke and everything fell!" I sobbed hysterically. The girl running the front turned pale but ran into the back room.

A moment later, she was screaming.

I linked arms with a decidedly shocked Kabuto and continued walking discreetly towards the markets exit. I felt giddy, high almost.

"Tanaka-chan! What a pleasant surprise." Kabuto started. He certainly did sound pleasant enough and I could not find it in me to be angry, not right now.

"So we're going to pretend you didn't follow me here?" I was impressed when all he did was smile. So that's what I did too. "Okay, I can do that." I grinned at him and his eyes widened a fraction. "Fancy meeting you here!" I exclaimed jovially.

He chuckled briefly but there was not a moment I was unaware of the knife that slid into his hand to press near my armpit. We both knew about the artery that lay just underneath the skin there.

I squeezed his bicep a little extra tight making sure he knew that I could certainly incapacitate him before he got the chance try anything. It was perfect placement really. Targeting the bicep is one of the best ways to deal with someone holding a weapon.

"Relax Yaku-kun, we're all friends here."

This time he laughed and I blinked for a moment trying to remember if I'd ever heard him do it before.

"Of course," He said. "You don't seem surprised that I'm in town." He noted.

I gave him a bemused look. "You didn't think I knew where you lived?" He didn't respond. "Really? I mean, come on…" He was still silent but we'd walked a fair enough distance.

I stopped and turned to face him catching his face between my hands and searching his eyes for why he seemed so troubled. "I probably know more about you than you do." I admitted. I knew Kabuto had some kind of identity issue and I wondered if that statement had unsettled him. But his face had shut down.

I poked him with my chakra. 'Shit.' I thought and I leapt away immediately.

But I could not stop looking at him, fascinated.

"Does Orochimaru know you're a sleeper agent?" I asked. It had to be Sasori, it could be no one else. Kabuto was too good for that. But he seemed startled. "Did _you _know you're a sleeper agent?" I asked, intrigued and probably overstepping what qualified as polite boundaries.

He was still as a statue and so quiet I wasn't sure he was still breathing. It occurred to me that whether he knew or not he wasn't going to tell me, and I wasn't sure he _could _tell Orochimaru.

Well, I decided, maybe I'd do them both a favor and drop the ball next time I was around them. That could probably make up for any latent anger over the whole 'kidnap Naruto, sorry I adopted him instead' thing.

I walked passed Kabuto and felt him tense as I reached out on my way by. I let my fingers skim his hair harmlessly. "Keep growing it out." I said, not bothering to stop walking. "It's nice."

There was a moments breeze and I knew if I looked back Kabuto would no longer be there.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I grabbed his hand and twisted skillfully. He yelped and was brought to his knees before me.

"Very good Naruto-kun!" I praised.

"But I couldn't even land a hit on you!" he complained.

"That's because I'm the one that taught you." I explained gently. They day Naruto landed a hit on me was they day I'd finally feel comfortable leaving him in this village for short periods of time. "But trust me, you are really going to surprise the kids at the academy."

And I _knew _he would. I had just taught him disarming techniques which involved solid strikes to the forearm, back of the hand, and bicep. Kabuto having given me the idea. I still wasn't sure how I was going to go about teaching Naruto to fight dirty, but I had time. We had other fish to tackle.

Or however that saying goes.

"Okay," I said clapping my hands once. I gave Naruto a leaf and proceeded to lay down in the hammock I'd strung up.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" he asked after a moment. I pushed my sunglasses up my nose and grinned.

"Chakra control." I said. Naruto was going to hate me.

And he did. Ha

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kick the crap out of them might have been more accurate.

Later that week when I picked Naruto up there were more eyes on us than usual. Weary eyes, some were even furious. I scowled at them and they flinched away.

What had happened to the butcher had been deemed as a terrible accident. However, people knew he'd been mean to the Kyuubi container and all they knew now was that he was dead. They knew that he hadn't been able to move in the final moments of his life and that his end had been decidedly painful.

That was good. "I'd hate for more accidents like that to happen. It seems so sad that people still die like that even during such peaceful times." I had said to the grocer. He had been so pale and the milk Naruto brought home the next day was wonderfully fresh.

"What did you teach him?!"

I blinked and Naruto spun around to face the boy.

Uchiha Sasuke looked furious. It was cute really. He was jealous, Naruto had probably kicked the crap out of him or something.

"I am teaching Naruto-kun how to fight." I responded, placing my hand on his head protectively.

"Why? He's not your family!?" Sasuke spat, sounding bitter. It was less cute then, when the sadness was there so obviously as it was now.

"Oh yes, because your brother help you train soooo much." I drawled and he flinched violently looking horrified. "Not that you deserved it, at any rate. That fact that you said you loved him oh so much and then turned on him at the first opportunity? Gullible little punk."

"He killed everyone!" Sasuke was suddenly shouting. I was surprised that Naruto was being so quiet.

"Did he? Are you sure?"

"I SAW IT!"

"Ya and just cuz you saw it that makes it true, does it? Just cuz Naruto and I aren't blood doesn't make us family and just cuz he finally beat you at something it can't automatically just be because he's good." I bit out feeling a little more vindictive than necessary. I was not going to tell Sasuke what Itachi had done, but if he figured it out on his own then who could blame him? "Twerp, what do they teach at the academy these days? No one uses the facts anymore." I grumbled.

Sasuke looked stunned, he did not speak or move.

I turned Naruto around, and we walked away, leaving the young Uchiha there. Troubled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I dreamt that Kabuto was a cat in a nurses hat and Itachi and Orochimaru were having a best smile competition. It was decidedly disturbing.

And then I was awake, and it was very dark and very quiet. The apartment building smelt of ramen and sweets that marked how we'd lived together for over a month. A strong wind was blowing outside that made the building shift with an eerie creaking noise. It howled mercilessly behind my window.

I was brain dead. My head was swimming with bizarre images of the dream I had just experienced.

I was used to the slumber of dark silence and keen awareness even after unconsciousness. I didn't dream often and when I did it almost never meant anything relevant except that I needed to be more careful. I had met people who looked into their dreams and they came up with several crack pot theories on how the green dinosaur from last nights dream meant something important in their life. Vitamin deficiency or something.

And maybe it did, who was I to say?

I couldn't imagine what that dream said about me.

I could hear the left over birthday cake in the fridge calling to me. _Arisa, we're sweet and tasty chocolaty good! Why won't you eat us? Don't you love us anymore?_

And that was that. I couldn't just leave that cake there doubting my love for chocolate. I pushed back my sheet and padded softly across the apartment. As it was I sensed no danger and my head was still foggy with thoughts of smiles and kittens and fish.

I moved silently up the hall to Naruto's room and the kitchen conveniently enough. Naruto was drooling on the fox I had gotten for him. It was sweet that he slept with it.

The kitchen was dark and the only sound that I could hear was the relentless wind and the beginnings of rain against the window by the sink.

Thunder clapped and suddenly Uchiha Itachi was visible in my kitchen. I tried to remember if there was any particular reason Itachi should be in my kitchen. But no, my first assessment had been correct this was strange indeed.

"Tichi-kins?"

He stared at me and I was suddenly aware of the flannel I had fallen asleep in, which actually showed less then my original attire. I walked towards him and he was statue still.

"Nee nee Tichi-kins, I have to get to the refrigerator and you are in my way." It was the only thing I could think to say. I was on a mission and god damn it I was gonna eat that cake.

He stared, apparently waiting for me to say just the right words. I scrunched up my nose and thought hard about what those words might be. I'm sure I looked rather comical standing in front of the Uchiha prodigy looking like I had to sneeze.

"Oh Itachi-san!" I started in an over exaggerated way. "What are you doing in my kitchen?" Still nothing, I added. "In the middle of the night?"

Nothing.

"Spit it out Uchiha or let me go back to bed." I was irritated that he had made it past my safeguards so easily. I found comfort in the fact that I had been unable as of late to set up the killing safeguards I was so fond of. There was too much chance that my Naruto would accidentally set one off. Do I think I could have killed Itachi? No definitely not. Kabuto maybe…

And suddenly, just like that, I was in a much better mood; because I was better then Kabuto and Orochimaru would never catch me. Naruto was mine, I still had hours left to sleep and Uchhia Itachi was in my kitchen… wait.

Damn it.

"Sasuke is in danger." He said quietly. I almost didn't hear him over my own irritation.

Suddenly my brain went into hyper drive.

Now this, this was interesting. If he was doing what I thought he was doing, he was taking a BIG risk here. One I'm sure was pampered by the knowledge that he could kill me in any event.

"Well yes, I'd say so." It was true after all.

"Orochimau wants the Sharingan and now he knows he cannot get it from me. Sasuke is his last chance."

"Itachi you either want me to kill him or you want me to protect him and quite honestly I don't want to do either." I started frankly but I was keenly aware that my interest had grown, my need for knowledge crying to be satisfied. "For the good of the world the boy should die, realistically." I gave him a wry smile.

"But you don't give a damn about the good of the world."

Oh I was starting to like my Tichi-kins a little too much. I wondered if I had found a kindred soul in this boy who wore a face of stone and wielded power like a natural extension of his body. Those Sharingan eyes… not at all like mine.

I tilted my head to the side and gave him a thoroughly invasive once over. A hero certainly without question. But had some part of him always wanted the freedom that I had been blessed with?

I don't think I'd mind if the world went to hell. It would be sad to loose people like Itachi and Naruto but…

"Might be interesting to watch actually." I realized I had spoken aloud only because it had suddenly become so silent. I became possessed by the sudden notion that I was in a genjutsu. I dismissed the feeling with the sheer knowledge that it was quite impossible.

"Protecting the boy is obviously pointless trouble and I can't see why I'd do it."

"I will pay you."

I paused for a moment; whatever I had been expecting, it was not this.

"Is that right?" I brought up ideas and cast them aside looking for the most likely reason this sudden opportunity had fallen in my lap.

He trusted me to do this, why? Answer: I was his only real option. The only other people he could ask were the very ones who sentenced him to this fate as missing-nin. Perhaps even then he had asked them already but did not find them sufficient enough protection with Orochimaru lurking about. I couldn't say I blamed him.

I had the sudden startling feeling that I had been researched. That was backwards. I assessed myself quickly and considered what my profile might say. I was well informed and well connected. A being of pure whim and self interest. I was unattached and I had given him the impression that I was just bored enough.

I already knew about the real reason for the massacre.

I took a few steps toward the Uchiha and raised my eyebrow hoping he would move away from the fridge. He didn't even have the decency to look confused. Surely he knew what I meant. I mean the kid was supposed to be a genius right?

I stared…

He stared…

I blinked….

He didn't…

I set my jaw and tried not to look too interested in this whole matter. I wonder if I succeeded.

"Please move." I was nothing if not polite, or so I liked to think. The same appeared to be relatively true for the Uchiha as he stepped aside. I nodded in thanks and hummed thoughtfully while peeling the plastic off the cake. I had been around this kind of work my whole life and I knew I would not accept the role of body guard. I sucked thoughtfully on the end of my fork while trying to figure out how I was going to pull this off. I knew I could not pass up a deal with Itachi. But it was not his money I was after…

"I cannot guard your brother, Tichi-kins. I just don't care enough. I have a child of my own to look after."

"Naruto." Itachi conceded, though he didn't look upset and neither was he nodding.

Just like that Itachi sealed his fate.

Just like that.

"Yes, Naruto-kun is mine and he comes first and foremost to any mission I accept. Sasuke is not mine, he has powerful people after him. Not just Orochimaru." I gave Itachi a knowing look and I laughed softly when finally, for the first time, he stiffened. This idea was probably going to get me killed. "Yes, some very powerful people will be keeping their eyes on little Sasuke. I propose this. I will watch Orochimaru for you. Neither he nor his will come near Sasuke without my intervention as long as it is within reach. I refuse to be unreasonable about this."

He was quiet for some time and I wondered if I'd changed the deal too much, if he was not truly as desperate as I had first assumed and he would now disappear into the night without so much as a goodbye.

Chewing thoughtfully on my cake, I wondered how long it would take for his young hands to kill as many people as mine had.

I wondered what he would have done if I was not living with Naruto. I frequently slept naked before Naruto had become mine.

I wondered where he got off being so damn good looking and I thought of asking for a picture of him as payment. It was a strange thought and I shook it off not liking the unfamiliarity of it. I eyed my cake cautiously wondering if he had some how managed to slip some kind drug into it.

I wondered if his eye lashes were longer than mine or just very close to it.

"And your price?" Finally he'd spoken and I'd missed it.

"Hmm?" Surely not… drugs just weren't Itachi's style.

"What is the price for this thing you would do for me." Oh, I liked the way he worded that. When Itachi said it, it sounded personal. When Itachi said it… it sounded naughty. I smiled at him and I was certain the look was positively predatory. I leaned closer staring into his vivid red sharingan eyes. Pretty eyes really, considering what I would not trade for them.

"A favor Tichi-kins, at the time of my choosing." I hurried on before he could interrupt. "It won't be anything out of your reach, I'm sure. I don't know exactly what I want yet. I will watch over your little brother and keep Orochimaru off his little back and someday you will do me a favor. It won't be ridiculous, I promise."

I tired to keep the glint out of my eyes at this glorious opportunity. If he said yes I would kiss him, for I knew few that would give me this kind of leverage.

"A favor at the time of your choosing within reason." He nodded. "Do not betray me or I will kill you." Oh how simple this was for him now. He would grow out of this. He was lucky it was me with whom he'd struck the deal. I liked him so I was less likely to abuse the power.

I held out my hand and he looked at it as though it might kill him. I grinned full blown and unashamed and in the space of a moment I must have really surprised the Uchiha prodigy. In the space of a moment I quickstepped, gone and back, pressing a kiss that was not passionate so much as it was fun to his still lips.

"A deal then." I purred, a sound positively sensual. My chakra sparkled iridescently on his lips, like electricity over water, before settling beneath his skin. It was not oath binding of any kind, but I was certain he didn't know that.

Itachi did not move until I brushed my hand against his. Suddenly he was gone and I knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that I would not see him again tonight. But that was fine with me. I felt laughter building from somewhere familiar born of triumph and mothered by sheer enjoyment.

I walked through the spot Itachi had just been in.

Uchiha Itachi had earned my interest by being the target of the Akatsuki. He had gained my favor by surprising me and letting Sasuke live. He had secured my aid when he acknowledged Naruto by name instead of by category, as no doubt the rest of the Akatsuki would have done. And he had received a kiss from me for giving me something more precious then all the sweets in the world.

And some day when I finally did piss off that one person from whom I would not wish to run from forever. One day when I pushed too far or switched sides or murdered or stole one too many times… one day I would call on my favor from Uchiha Itachi. One day Itachi would kill for me and all I had to do was spend a little extra time with Orochimaru and Sasuke.

A very good deal.

Father would have been proud.

**AN: **Sooooo what did you think? Am I being too hard on Sasuke? I'm hoping to get him more into the mindset of 'why?' and not DIE ITACHI DIE! Lol Started on some Naruto training which is going to get progressively more intense. A lot of what happened in this chapter was never anything I intended to happen. I can feel my plans for this story shifting as we speak. Or something. ANYWAY Please feel free to review, it makes me feel good. I respond real well to any idea you guys throw at me too so please feel free. LOVE


End file.
